Remade World Animals (Molderplz2's Version)
Remade World Animals November 23, 2011 2018 * Remade World Animals 2011 November 23, 2011 * Remade World Animals 2018 May 27, 2018 * Remade World Animals 2018 June 5, 2018 Characters * Jane The Monkey * Wordsworth The Parrot * Haydn The Anteater * Kenny The Fox * Soapy The Bear * Wanda The Fish * Galileo the Kangaroo * Mozart the Koala * Ally The Alligator * Morris The Moose * Penelope The Penguin * Waldo The Walrus * Beethoven The Giraffe * Roary The Lion * Hugo The Hippo Musical Selections * Twelve Contredanses For Orchestra, WoO 14, No. 4 In B-Flat Major - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra, WoO 14, No. 5 In E-Flat Major - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Prodaná Nevesta ‘‘The Bartered Bride,” JB 1:100, Overture - Bedrich Smetana * Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1, Op, 46, IV. I Dovregubbens Hall ‘‘In The Hall Of The Mountain King” - Edward Grieg * Prodaná Nevesta ‘‘The Bartered Bride,” JB 1:100, VII. Polka - Bedrich Smetana * Prodaná Nevesta ‘‘The Bartered Bride,” JB 1:100, XVII. Skočna ‘‘Dance Of The Comedians - Theme 1 - Bedrich Smetana * Symphony No. 101 In D Major Hob.I/101 ‘‘The Clock” 2. Adante - Frank Joseph Haydn * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra, WoO 14, Bia 295, No. 8 In C Major - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve Contredances For Orchestra, WoO 14, Bia 295, No. 7 In E-Flat Major - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve Contredanses For Orchestra, WoO 14, Bia 295, No. 1 In C Major - Ludwig Van Beethoven * Funeral March Of a Marionette - Charles Françios Gounod * Humoresque No. 7 - Antonín Dvorák * In The Deep Blue Sea - Jack Moss * Water Music Suite in C major Ebb and flow Georg Phillip Telemann * Carmen Suite no 2 Hanbera Georges Bizet * Water Music suite No 2 HWV 348 Alla hornpipe George Fridric Handel * Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1 Op. 46, III. Anitras Dans ‘‘Anitra’s Dance” - Edvard Grieg * Peer Gynt Suite No. 2, Op. 55, II. Arabisk Dans ‘‘Arabian Dance” - Edvard Grieg * Prodaná Nevêsta ‘‘The Bartered Bride” JB 1:100, IX Furiant - Bedrich Smetana * L’ Arlsienne Suite No. 2, Farandole - George’s Bizet * Symphony No. 40 In G Minor, K. 550 1st movement - Wolfgang Amadues Mozart * Peer gynt suite no 2 Op 55 III Peer gynt’s homecoming Edvard Grieg * Symphony no 4 in B flat major op 60 1st movement Ludwig van Beethoven * Vienna blood waltz Johann Strauss jr * Hungarian Dance no 5 in G minor Johannes Brahms * Symphony no 4 In F minor op 36 4th movement pytor iliych Tchaikovsky * Egmont Overture Op 84 Ludwig van Beethoven * L’arlsienne suite no 1 carilon Georges Bizet * Serenade no 13 In G major Eine kliene nactmusik ( A little night music ) III minuet * voices of spring waltz Johann Strauss Jr * Symphonie fantastique IV March to scatfold Hector Berlioz * Symphony no 8 In F major Op 93 1st movement Ludwig van Beethoven * Hungarian rapshody no 2 In C sharp minor Franz Lizst * Grand valse Brilliante In E flat major Fredric Chopin * Die fledermaus Revenge of the bat Johann Strauss Jr * Aida Grand/triumphal March Guiseppe Verdi * Symphony no 4 in A major op 90 Italian 1st movement Felix Mendelssohn * Symphony no 9 In E minor op 95 From the new world 2nd movement Antonín Dvorák * Ma vlast the Moldau Betrich smetana * Peer Gynt suite no 1 Op 46 II the Death of arsae Edvard Grieg * Procession of the nobles Nikolai Rimsky korakov * Prelude to kovanschina Dawn on the Moscow river Modest Mussorgsky * Medley experts from the Moldau and the bartered bride Betrich smentana Animals In The Jungle * Tiger * Tropical Bird * Monkey Animals In The Rain Forest * Antheater * Jaguar * Tapir Animals In The Bamboo Forest * Panda * Pangolin * Peacock * Pheasant Animals In The Forest * Fox * Bear * Deer * Squirrel Animals In The Desert * Camel * Snake * Lizard * Hawk Animals In The Mountains * Wolf * Eagle * Moose * Ibex Animals In The Ocean * Sea Turtle * Dolphin * Fish * Whale Animals In The Coral Reef * Octopus * Shark * Eel Animals In The Prairie * Bison * Coyote * Prairie Dog Animals In The Outback * Koala * Kangaroo * Crocodile Animals In The Tundra * Yak * Wolverine * Bobcat Animals Of The Polar Regions * Walrus * Polar Bear * Penguin Animals On The Savannah * Elephant * Giraffe * Lion Animals At The Watering Hole * Hippo * Zebra * Flamingo Category:Videos Category:Videos without Warning screens Category:Cancelled by Alexander's Treasures Category:Deleted